


Помни, человек, что ты — прах

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Dante, Demons, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Reverse Dante
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Меч пел и рвался в бой, желая утолить жажду свежей демонической кровью, и его владелец чувствовал то же самое.





	Помни, человек, что ты — прах

**Author's Note:**

> реверс!ау, в которой Данте стремится к силе ради мести
> 
> Быт. 3:19. В поте лица твоего будешь есть хлеб, доколе не возвратишься в землю, из которой ты взят; ибо прах ты и в прах возвратишься.

— Послушайте, мистер...

— Редгрейв.

— Да, так вот, мистер Редгрейв, никто из наших парней не сунется к этой твари после того, что она сделала. И уж тем более ни один здравомыслящий человек не выйдет на охоту ночью, когда сила демонов многократно увеличивается, — сухонький старичок нервно потер руки и переступил с ноги на ногу. Как ему казалось, этот разговор, становился все более безнадежным и бессмысленным.

Его собеседник, напротив, выглядел спокойно и собранно, но весь его внешний вид так и кричал: я чужак здесь. Завязанные в низкий хвост светлые волосы трепетали на ветру, а полы необычного для наемника плаща напоминали сложенные крылья.

— Вы удивительно хорошо осведомлены, — молодой мужчина, нет, скорее, едва-едва вышедший из нежного детского возраста юноша внимательно рассматривал боязливого старика, и от этого изучающего взгляда — взгляда готового к прыжку хищника — тут же хотелось спрятаться.

— О демонах, мистер Редгрейв? Прошу прощения, но тут уж трудно не знать о демонах, когда они появляются в городе чаще, чем лисы в курятнике по весне.

Редгрейв коротко усмехнулся в ответ на столь наивное сравнение и произнес:

— Я возьмусь за это задание. Если беспокоитесь насчет своих денег, отправьте со мной пару соглядатаев покрепче.

— Мне не жаль денег, — покачал головой старик. — В этом мире человеческая жизнь всегда будет ценнее металла и крашеной бумаги.

— Что ж, не буду спорить, — но, несмотря на прозвучавшие слова, Редгрейв имел совершенно противоположное мнение по этому поводу. — Вы нашли логово твари?

— К юго-западу от города есть заброшенная церковь. Никто из нас не рискнул приблизиться к ней и убедиться лично, но тварь чаще всего скрывалась именно в том направлении. — Старик выудил из кармана пачку купюр, туго перевязанную тонкой веревкой. — Это задаток, мистер Редгрейв. Даже если вы не справитесь, он все равно ваш.

— Благодарю за доверие, — сухо кивнул Редгрейв и забрал протянутую пачку. — Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

***

Вблизи церковь выглядела еще хуже: старое покосившееся здание, пропитанное тьмой и ненавистью, вызывало у людей иррациональный страх и отторжение. На сотни метров вокруг в воздухе разливалось гнилостное зловоние, от которого увядала трава и начинала кружиться голова.

Светловолосый юноша с необычным мечом в руках выбивался из этой мрачной картины так же, как выбирается орел из стаи ворон, но и одновременно неожиданно хорошо вписывался. Тьма, проникая в него, становилась глубже и чище — такую не встретишь в человеческом мире.

Меч в руках Редгрейва пел и рвался в бой, желая утолить свою жажду свежей демонической кровью, и его владелец чувствовал то же самое. Желание растерзать врага и постепенное приближение к цели сегодняшней охоты заставляли его дышать чаще, захлебываясь предвкушением серьезной битвы, и крепче сжимать податливую рукоять оружия.

Спасение человеческой жизни — ничто, верил Редгрейв. Ничто перед возможностью отомстить и стать сильнее.

Низкий голодный вой вырвался из глубин старой церкви — потревоженная тварь предупреждала охотника, давала возможность сдаться и повернуть назад, иначе решение потревожить чужие владения станет для него последним в жизни. Редгрейв улыбнулся краем губ и встал в стойку: левая нога отставлена назад, грудь чуть опущена вниз, меч располагается почти параллельно земле.

Порыв ветра, вызванный взмахом огромных крыльев, выбил последние стекла в окнах, каменные стены дрогнули и заскрипели от давления, обрушившегося на них. Тварь показала себя: четырехглазое чудовище размером с двухэтажный дом было будто соткано из рваных лоскутов тьмы разных размеров; загнутый клюв напоминал орлиный, а пасть полнилась острейшими зубами — такое не приснится в кошмарах, потому что даже самое смелое воображение не в силах воссоздать ужас, растекающийся по венам от одного вида демона.

Меч призывно загудел — или это просто дрогнула рука? — и Редгрейв крепче сжал рукоять.

Тварь закричала, учуяв ненавистный запах предательства в крови охотника, и взмыла в воздух. Сгусток тьмы собрался в ее пасти и спустя секунду обрушился на землю, моментально превращая толстый слой почвы в пепел. Ядовитый туман поднялся в небо, окутывая тонкую человеческую фигурку, и тварь раздраженно завизжала — меч оставил на ее крыле идеальный разрез длиной примерно в три метра. Неопасная, но болезненная рана.

Редгрейв успешно избежал ядовитых испарений и сейчас готовился к следующей атаке.

— Жаль, что не получилось отрубить крыло, — тихо пожаловался он мечу и вновь встал в стойку. Густая черная кровь впиталась в лезвие, не оставив ни следа, и Редгрейв слабо улыбнулся. То же самое он планировал сделать и с душой демона, впитывая и очищая силу.

— Ты... проклятое дитя... — захрипел демон, когда Редгрейв все-таки добился своего и отрубил твари оба крыла. — Назови мне свое имя... чтобы мои братья разнесли весть об убийце себе подобных. Демон, что убивает демонов... не заслуживает ходить с нами по одной земле.

— Слишком много слов. — Редгрейв медленно подошел к твари, опасаясь подлого удара напоследок. — К тому же ты уже знаешь мое имя.

Меч вошел точно в голову твари, пригвождая ее к земле, и темная энергия заструилась в тело юноши. Из его горла вырвался крик боли — силы было слишком много.

— Я... сын Спарды... и человеческой женщины Евы — _Данте!_ И я убью каждого, кто встанет у меня на пути!


End file.
